


Senses

by MakotosFreckles



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Highschool AU, M/M, Teen AU, also tony is blind, more info in the a/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:38:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakotosFreckles/pseuds/MakotosFreckles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meanwhile, back at the ranch(aka Steve's house): Tony's drunk, and so is Steve but Tony's drunker and Steve smells like pies and he's warm</p>
            </blockquote>





	Senses

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU thought up by me and that Slug NOEMAIl(check her out she does the thing like me) where Tony is blind from birth. This does not ostracize him in anyway- he is still smart and confident, the only difference is he can't see.  
> Also Teen au highschool 
> 
> Edit: Since this fic is a part of a work in progress, it might be deleted and then reposted if I ever get around to writing that up  
> I know I don't really make a huge deal out of the blindness but that's really the point- it's a pov of how Tony and Steve see Tony themselves.

“Did I ever tell you that you smell really nice?” Tony hummed, his hand clenching in Steve’s cable knit jumper as he buried his nose in the crook of Steve’s neck and Steve’s hand slid through Tony’s hair, cupping the back of his neck gently. “Almost apple-y. And cinnamon.”

“That’ll be my mom’s pies- you should know, you’ve had a slice or 4 today.” Steve answered and Tony huffed a laugh against Steve’s skin.

“I’ve also had a lot-I’ve had a lot to drink, like you have. Haven’t I?” Tony stumbled over his words and pulled away from Steve’s throat to smile at him. Steve nodded before remembering Tony couldn’t see – Tony could have fooled him, though-.

“I didn’t have as much as you, though.” Steve said with a soft chuckled and Tony had the audacity to pout.

“I’m not that drunk.” Tony pointed out, his fingers sliding down Steve’s jumper to its hem resting over the waistline of his jeans. Steve sucked in a breath but said nothing, trying not to draw attention to the fact that they were both slightly drunk and lying down on Steve’s bed and Tony’s hand was a few inches from his crotch.

“You have a nice flush to your face- I’d say you’re drunk enough.” Steve said, and as if to emphasize he touched a hand to Tony’s cheek, smiling as Tony closed his eyes and leant into the touch.

“Your skin is warm and cool at the same time. I don’t understand why or how,” Tony mumbled, and Steve’s smile widened and he shifted so his back was against his head rest, Tony half lying beside him.

“Magic.” Steve said, and Tony snorted. Tony’s hand ventured up from Steve’s chest to his face and he cradled Steve’s jaw, pulling him down for a soft and gentle yet long kiss.

There was no rush, nor battle for dominance, yet Steve slid an arm around Tony’s waist and pulled him close, Tony moving and hooking a leg over Steve’s so he half straddled him.

“You taste nice, as well.” Tony murmured against Steve’s lips and Steve sighed in response.

“You’re not too bad yourself.” He said and Tony pulled back, his eyes wide and bright in comparison to his reddened cheeks.

“Oh.” Tony said, and Steve leant in and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth, surprising Tony. Tony kissed back, wrapping his arms around Steve’s neck, curving his back as Steve ran a hand down his spine, cupping his arse over his jeans. One of Tony’s arms unhooked themselves and slid down Steve’s chest, pausing above his crotch as it had before and Steve squeezed Tony’s arse- He realized now that what Tony had done wasn’t coincidental and decided if Tony was to up his game so could he.

Tony tilted his head and moved his mouth down to Steve’s throat, nibbling lightly. He had learnt that spot was particularly sensitive on a cold night in Tony’s house, when Tony had decided to lay Steve back and strip him, then explore his half naked body with his hands and lips, his blank, unseeing gaze almost never leaving Steve’s wide and shocked one. It had lead to an experienced blowjob and a handjob with Tony clinging to Steve gasping and panting as Steve jerked him off before he came with a shuddering whine over their bodies, but Steve had known that had been the turning point in their relationship- had been the turning point where Tony had decided he could explore his sexual experiences with Steve even more.

Tony rocked his hips and sighed as Steve squeezed his arse and Steve could feel his clothed half hard cock brush against his thigh. His hips jerked of their own accord and he pressed Tony’s body against his, pulling his head up and kissing him deeply. When he stroked Tony’s arse once more Tony pulled away and stared at him with wide eyes- Steve could never get over the fact that he could read Tony’s emotions on occasions by just looking into his deep brown eyes.- his mouth open slightly as he panted.

“Do you…?” Steve started, not continuing the sentence as Tony began to consider it. Steve cringed; if he couldn’t even say the word how would he actually do it?

“I… I want-“ Tony struggled to speak and Steve felt a bit better. If confident Tony Stark couldn’t talk properly out of nerves then Steve not being able to talk was perfectly fine.

“We don’t have to, if you want. We can, we can-“ Steve stammered, but then Tony bucked his hips against Steve’s crotch, and their erections brushed against each other and Steve found he couldn’t hold off if he wanted to. He pulled Tony into his lap and moved a hand down to his clothed cock, rubbing over the jeans as Tony threw his head back and moaned breathily. 

“I want this.” Tony said, tilting his head down and pressing a kiss to the corner of Steve’s mouth. “I want this, and I want it with you.” Steve captured his lips in a kiss, and Tony smiled into the kiss, his arms around Steve’s neck again. Steve unzipped Tony’s jeans and delved in, pulling out his flushed cock. Tony gasped and touched his forehead to Steve’s, breathing heavily.

“Could you give me a heads up before hand, next time?” He whispered against Steve’s lips and Steve giggled, light headed.

“You couldn’t feel my hand on your jeans?”

“I did but I was a bit more interested in something else any moment past that.”

“That good of a kisser, am I?”

“Shutup.” Tony emphasized by kissing Steve again, making a noise of surprise when Steve wrapped a hand around his cock and began to stroke slowly. He bucked his hips in rhythm with Steve’s strokes and he moved one arm down to Steve’s crotch, palming the bulge between Tony’s legs. Steve’s hips jerked again and he moaned against Tony’s lips, Tony biting his lower lip as he rubbed his clothed cock. He unzipped Steve’s jeans and pulled down his boxers, grasping Steve’s erection and running a thumb over his leaking slit.

Steve shuddered and gasped, throwing his head back against the headboard and that gave Tony a chance to kiss and lick his throat, working his cock at the same speed as Steve. Steve’s other hand moved to the hem of Tony’s t-shirt and tugged at it, Tony’s hand leaving Steve’s cock momentarily as he helped Steve remove it , lifting his arms above his head. Steve then pulled his own shirt off and moved both his hands to Tony’s trousers, tugging them off and doing the same to his own. He gathered Tony in his arms and pressed a biting kiss to Tony’s collarbone, Tony just sighing.

Taking both their cocks in one hand and stroking, Steve moved his mouth to Tony’s nipple and suckled, nibbling the pebbled pink flesh, causing Tony’s gut to spasm and him to moan loudly.

“Jesus-Steve, warnin-“ he choked as Steve bit down, twisting his hand around the head of their cocks. Tony thrust into Steve’s hand and choked on a moan, latching onto Steve’s neck and suckling hard, Steve closing his eyes at the sensation.

“We won’t last if we, if we continue-“ Steve struggled and Tony laughed into his neck.

“Okay, find what we need- you have, you have lube right?” Tony murmured into Steve’s neck and Steve felt his face redden. They were really going to do this, Steve and Tony, they were going to have sex, in Steve’s room, whilst slightly drunk and very reckless.

“Steve?” Tony pulled his head out and touched Steve’s face. “Steve, are you okay?”

“Yes, I’m fine, I just have- I need to find, okay, okay Lube, condoms.” Steve told mainly himself and put a hand over Tony’s, kissing him shortly before nudging him off his lap and standing up. 

He made his way over to the wardrobe, nearly tripping over his own feet in agitation. Rooting through his drawers he grasped the silvery package and the bottle, making his way over to the bed. Tony was lain there, now completely naked and stroking his cock, but Steve could see the tense lines. He knelt down on the bed and hovered over Tony, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. 

“Hey, I’m back,” Steve murmured, Tony turning his head and kissing Steve. 

“Hey yourself,” Tony breathed against his lips and Steve smiled, putting a hand on Tony’s hip. He kissed back slowly, his hand holding Tony in a soft grip.

“Did you get the, the lube?” Tony asked between breaths and Steve pulled away, placing the lube and condom in Tony’s hand. Tony’s eyes widened but he pulled his expression into one of sobriety.

“Have you ever… Before?” Tony asked and Steve shook his head.

“No, I haven’t. And… You?”

“No.”

Steve sucked in a large breath and pressed a hand to his head, dizzy with shock and want. He wanted Tony, wanted to lay him out and leave little bite and bruise marks from his love bites on his body, fuck him slowly and long, make him gasp and moan and swear and bite his lip and buck his hips and squirm and-

“Okay, I uh, lets-“ Tony started, cut off by Steve’s overzealous kiss. Steve’s hand moved to Tony’s cock, Tony’s hips bucking when he stroked a few times before reaching for the lube, He squeezed a large amount onto his hand and looked back up at Tony.

“Tony, are you sure- we can always just stick with…” Steve tried to finish the sentence but Tony then opened his legs and looked at Steve.

“I want you, Steve. I want you to fuck me and so help me if you don’t I’ll-“ Tony didn’t bother continuing the sentence because he knew Steve had understood. 

Steve slicked his fingers, running one down between Tony’s legs over his perineum , circling his hole. Tony clenched at the sensation before relaxing, and Steve pushed in gently, his cock twitching a the sensation. He was tight- so tight, and Steve imagined it around his cock, the warmth and tight clenching around him as he thrust in harder and harder-

“More, “ Tony breathed and Steve realized he’d stopped moving, one finger in. He pulled out and replaced with two, stretching him slowly but efficiently, sliding a third in when Tony moaned and curved his hips up, cock bobbing against his belly.

“Okay, Okay, Steve- I’m ready, you don’t have to-“Tony moaned and threw his head back as Steve stroked Tony’s cock, continuing to finger him. Steve smirked and leant down, kissing Tony’s shoulder softly. He pulled back and let go of Tony’s cock, pulling out his fingers and squirting more lubricant onto his fingers, glancing at Tony momentarily.

“I forgot to put the condom on first before getting more lubricant.” Steve admitted, embarrassed, and Tony snorted, sitting up. He reached out, touching his thigh after a few seconds of unfruitful searching. He leant close and smiled, biting Steve’s ear.

“I can do that for you.” Tony whispered with a light giggle and it was all Steve could do not to slam him down onto the bed and take him there and then.

“Okay,” Steve answered in a shaky breath, and pressed the condom in Tony’s outstretched hand. Tony kept his blank gaze on Steve’s face as he reached down and stroked Steve’s cock twice more before tearing the packet with his teeth and rolling the condom down over Steve, smirking as Steve gasped quietly.

“Did I do something good?” Tony asked with a smirk, and Steve just stared in awe at Tony’s eyes, how they stayed so blank and yet so expressive at the same time, but he didn’t have enough time to reflect anymore because then Tony put a hand on his neck and kissed him, slowly pulling him down on top of him. Steve quickly slicked himself up with his lubed hand, and returned the kiss before sitting back up. 

“I’ll go slowly; you tell me to stop and I’ll stop. I promise.” Steve said, and Tony nodded, letting out a deep breath to match Steve’s nervous state. He took one of Tony’s legs and hooked it around his waist, positioning himself at Tony’s clenching hole.

“Just, just do it for fuck’s sake, don’t wait around.” Tony said in a rush, but Steve could see the slight concern in Tony’s face and wanted to kiss it away. He nudged forward, stopping almost immediately when Tony tensed up and sucked in a breath. Steve had only managed to get the head of his cock in but he felt dizzy again.

“You’re so tight.” Steve choked, and Tony hiccupped brokenly. After a moment Tony nodded, and Steve pushed in further, this time not stopping until he was fully sheathed in Tony’s heat.

“Oh my god,” Steve groaned, and leant down, touching his head to Tony’s. Tony’s face was one of almost slight pain, and Steve placed fleeting kisses all over Tony’s face. Tony seemed to relax but his body was still tense, and it just killed Steve more every time he clenched in attempt to accommodate him.

“Oh god, it’s so-“ Tony struggled to speak, his tongue heavy in his mouth. Steve’s fluttering kisses to his cheeks and throat eventually calmed him down enough to take a deeper breath, and he relaxed around Steve. “So big.” He finished and Steve shuddered.

“I’m sorry,” Steve mumbled, and Tony snorted loudly, surprising Steve. 

“You’re okay?” He heard Steve ask, and he smiled, reaching out in the dark to touch any part of Steve’s skin, settling for his shoulder as Steve placed open mouthed kisses to his collarbones.

“Move. Slowly, but please, move.”Steve nodded, then whispered a broken “okay” before pulling out slightly, pushing back in, making Tony arch his back and moan.

“Oh god, Steve-“ Tony managed before Steve thrust in again and his voice turned into a low moan, Steve joining him.   
Steve started a slow pace before stopping, and placed a hand on Tony’s shin wrapped around his thigh. Tony tilted his head back and panted, his chest heaving.

“Wait, I heard, I heard it’s easier when-“ Steve wrapped his hand around the back of Tony’s knee and with the help of Tony, hooked his ankle over Steve’s shoulder, Tony’s hips lifting off the sheets slightly.

“Is this okay?” Steve asked, nudging in slowly, and Tony nodded, his teeth biting into those pink lips of his. After getting the “okay” signal, Steve sped up, thrusting a bit deeper each time until his thrusts were fast and deep, the sound of skin slapping against each other and moans echoing around the dark room. Steve’s eyes never left Tony’s face, taking in every twitch of the lips, and flutter of eyelashes, and Steve couldn’t fight the urge to lean down and brush away that strand of hair on Tony’s forehead, and when he did he caressed his cheek gently, Tony lifting his head up and kissing Steve, his hips jerking as Steve still thrust slowly.

“Don’t stop-“ Tony urged Steve on, his hips flush against Steve’s and Steve slipped a hand between their stomachs to take hold of Tony’s cock. Running his thumb over the slit, smearing the pre cum, he tugged long and slow, Tony humming and tilting his head back in content. Tony’s reaction tore a different reaction from Steve and he tilted his head, biting Tony’s neck and thrusting in deep. Tony moaned loudly and tilted his hips up, placing a hand in Steve’s soft hair.

“I’m not going to last long.” Tony said, but from the previous alcohol and his current disposition, it sounded more like “’mm not g’nna laslon”. Steve, however, could understand what he meant- mainly because he was in the same situation- and picked up the pace, thrusting harder and deeper. Suddenly, Tony gasped, his eyes flying open, and he reached out for Steve blindly. Steve stopped immediately, taking Tony’s hand in his.

“Are you okay? Did I hurt you?”

“No, no I- Do it again. Do that again, oh god,” Tony burbled and Steve pulled out, slamming back in and watched as Tony bent his back in half, letting out a strangled moan.

“Oh god, god, don’t stop, don’t stop don’t stop-“ Tony began to garble and Steve continued his harsh pace. Not before long Tony was leaning up, almost sitting on Steve’s knelt form and biting Steve’s lip as he came with a shudder between their bodies, painting their stomachs with his release. Steve wrapped an arm around Tony’s waist and thrust up into him, Tony resting his head on Steve’s shoulder and pressing his fingerprints into Steve’s back, sighing softly as Steve’s hips stuttered and he came. Steve ran a hand through Tony’s mussed up hair as he came down from the high, and cradled his head as he lay down on top of Tony, kissing his cheek and nose and mouth gently, Tony sighing prettily against his lips.

After a few minutes of slow kissing and gentle touches, Steve shifted, slipping out of Tony. He rolled over and slid the condom off, tying a knot in it and chucking it in his bedside paper bin. Stretching, he turned over to see Tony’s hand outstretched, his eyes flitting over where Steve was sat. He linked his fingers with Tony’s and lay back down again, Tony situating himself nearer to Steve.

“I hope your mom didn’t come back- I didn’t hear her.” Tony said with a murmur and Steve let out a loud laugh, shocking Tony.

“I don’t think she would have said anything. She’s not that kind.”

“Is she the kind to supply condoms because I don’t think I could sit at the breakfast table with the thought she’s smiling at us strangely. You’ll have to tip me off if she does.”

Steve snorted, pressing a kiss to Tony’s cheek. “Deal.”


End file.
